Again and Again
by Solosorca
Summary: Fuji falls for a hot handyman. It's become problematic.


For Kindness pair week.

* * *

Fuji looked around his house, working out what to break next. He'd already broken two windows that week (admittedly, the first one had been completely accidental) so one more would be a bit too obvious.

Could you call out a handyman if your table leg accidentally snapped off?

Fuji gave the table an intense stare. He liked the table, but maybe a broken table was too 'small' to need a handyman for. He'd probably just get told to buy a new one.

So what else was there?

His eyes treacherously wandered back to the window. Would Kawamura believe him if he said he'd accidentally broken his window three times in a week?

Probably not.

But, before he could fall into despair, his eyes focused beyond the window and onto his garden.

Fuji wasn't much of a gardener. He loved his cacti, but everything beyond that was a bother. Especially his lawn. He would mow it occasionally, when he remembered and had nothing better to do, the rest of the time it was left to look after itself and as a result it was now far too long. And, just to add some more credibility to this plan, the lawnmower was temperamental at best and could easily be broken with the amount of times Fuji had kicked it.

Fuji grabbed his tablet computer and pulled up the weather forecast. It was due to be sunny and hot all week. Perfect.

* * *

Fuji made sure to choose his clothes carefully. Tight and sexy, but also things that Fuji didn't care about too much if the got, say, torn off his body. His shirt was white and flimsy- perfect for any freak hose pipe accidents.

He greeted Kawamura with a bright smile and lead him out into the back garden.

"I can never get the lawnmower going," he explained, pulling it out of the shed. This was made somewhat difficult by the hose pipe that had wrapped itself around the mower, like an anaconda about to devour its prey.

"I'll see what I can do," Kawamura replied cheerfully.

Fuji grinned internally as Kawamura knelt down to inspect the lawnmower, he'd caught him looking down his mostly unbuttoned shirt. He wondered if he could unbutton it a bit further or if that'd be considered too lewd. Did it matter?

He stood back and took a good look at Kawamura's perfect arse, held so perfectly in his jeans. Damn, he wanted to squeeze it! Kawamura had now moved on to defending the mower from the hose pipe and was now being attacked by it too. Fuji watched on, focusing particularly on the flexing muscles in Kawamura's arms.

"I think it's just old," Kawamura gave his diagnosis, "and dented."

"Things tend to fall on it," Fuji replied, thinking about the time he'd attacked it with a hammer.

Kawamura grabbed the pull cord and, after a couple of stuttering attempts, the mower growled into life.

"Well done!" Fuji cried over the noise, his mind wandering in the direction of other things Kawamura could put that strength too. "I'll leave you to it!"

Back in the house, Fuji found a spot from which to spy on Kawamura. Over the couple of days between calling Kawamura and today, Fuji had dragged his desk over to a window overlooking the garden and was now 'editing photos' on his laptop.

Kawamura had started to mow the lawn and the hot sun was taking its toll on him. Soon, Fuji thought as he watched Kawamura struggle with the lawnmower, sweat dripping down his face, he'd take him a drink. Once he'd finished half the lawn.

He couldn't wait to see Kawamura up close. Hopefully, he could convince him to take his shirt off so that Fuji could see all those lovely muscles hidden underneath. Vaguely, he wondered what drink he should take him. Lemonade seemed traditional, but water would be more hydrating and Kawamura would need to be hydrated if Fuji had his way with their post-lawn mowing activities.

He skipped downstairs and filled a couple of glasses with water and trotted out into the garden. Kawamura was lifting off the bag the back of the mower.  
He caught sight of Fuji and smiled at him. It was such a beautiful smile that Fuji's heart skipped a beat. As it did when he noticed that Kawamura's t-shirt had rode up slightly, displaying a delicious glimpse of abs. "Where do the grass cuttings go?" He asked.

"There's a green bin behind the shed," Fuji replied. "I bought you a drink."

"Thank you! I'll just empty this."

Fuji watched him go, truly appreciative of the way Kawamura's sweat drenched shirt clung to his back muscles. An idea lodged itself in his brain, the way impulsive and stupid ideas did when he was with someone he was thoroughly attracted to. It was a stupid idea, but smiling didn't seem to be getting him any further into Kawamura's perfectly fitted jeans.

Just as Kawamura disappeared behind the shed, Fuji upended both glasses of water over his head and, more importantly, over his shirt which immediately became see-through. He quickly fell to the ground and tried to look embarrassed, like this wasn't a bit set up.

"Are you okay?" Kawamura asked, as he came back and saw Fuji on the ground, he hurried over and helped Fuji to his feet. "What happened?"

"I tripped," Fuji replied, realising there wasn't anything around that he could have tripped over. Thankfully, Kawamura didn't notice (or didn't say anything, which part of Fuji's brain was treacherous telling him).

"You're, um," Kawamura started, blushing bright red as he saw the state of Fuji's shirt. Well, that did away with any worries Fuji had had about Kawamura being straight. Not that it had been much of a worry, Fuji had history of turning previously assumed straight guys gay*.

"Wet?" Fuji suggested, a devilish smile twisting onto his lips. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it away. It had served its purpose, it could be shredded up by the lawnmower for all he cared.

Kawamura turned even redder, if that were possible, and tried not to look at Fuji. Fuji couldn't believe his luck.

He stepped forward, so that there were just millimeters between them and stared up at Kawamura through his eyelashes. "Do you have any jobs to do after this?"

"No," Kawamura replied, swallowing thickly.

"Good," Fuji purred, closing the gap.

* * *

*His proudest achievement had been Echizen. Although he had achieved that by introducing him to one Tezuka Kunimitsu rather than turning him gay himself, but Fuji was happy to take it.


End file.
